Uldran Magic
Magic in Uldran is widely used throughout various kingdoms. Whether it be rituals or infusion altars, magic has been collected and exploited for utilitarian, militant, and aesthetic purposes. However, due to the origins of magic, it is known to make men mad as they grow more adept in spellcraft. Origins of Magic Magic is tied in with the celestial objects of the world, Orin and Gaia. Orin which is the raw source of blight corruption, has caused two of the main mass blight corruptions in Uldran. On Orin's dark side sprout large dark crystals and small shards that have broken off of the surface. These shards sometimes loose orbit and strike against Uldran. Although rare, the embedded shards causes blight corruption on a mass scale. For example the Northern and Southern Blight, caused by two Orin crystals. These crystals may break apart upon impact, creating fragments that some of the less intelligent Blight infected monsters wear as jewelry. When the blight comes into contact with organic things, it seems to amalgamate them together and drain their life forces, leaving a grotesque fleshy appearance with fleshy scars and veins. The Blight, however, does not kill them, as you may see humans combined with trees that are clearly still alive and breathing. Gaia is less destructive in the effects it causes. It produces large amounts of plant growth and increases the magical concentration in local plant life, for example, the area of Deanland. Everyone in Uldran is influenced by Gaia, which imbues them with a strength that defined as Spiritual Potential. The magic given by Gaia is also present in the air and, as spells are cast, it creates vacuums of magic that are drawn in through a medium, transmogrified and finally expelled as the new form. These vacuums return to normal over time as the spell potency wears wanes, and as Gaia continues to orbit the world. 'Wands an'd Staffs The wand and staff are elements of Uldran magic that have become crucial to the success of Luthrain. These magic tools are made from either Fayak trees, Elder Opracia trees or Silver Leaf trees for structure as well as the crucial part: Authority Stones. Each wand is allowed 1 fragment and each staff is allowed 3 different fragments. Various combinations of these stones have been noted by one, Radojkic the Mad as he was learning what he could about Uldran's magic. While wands are usually used for one element, they are still the beginner's choice for learning magic. Staffs require a much larger store of Spiritual Potential and are much more powerful and expensive. Infusion Alters Infusion altars are also a destructive magic structure that allow items to be enchanted, however there is a risk of an blight outburst. Radojkic the Mad discovered the technique of the infusion altar, yet lacked the knowledge to manufacture it. However at this time Luthrain infiltrated the The Belgrade Council and succeeded on building an infusion altar in the belly of The Elysee. Further investigation has shown that certain candles may have a somewhat calming effect on the Infusion Altars, stabilizing them. Magic Circles Spiritual Potential As a person gets older, their Spiritual Potential increases in size, leading to greater ease in using magic, however, the more one practices magic, the more they slowly become more and more insane.